respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dual Stake Launcher
(From the Ultimate Events' Top Weapons Pack) • (From the Halloween Weapon Collection) • Tier 8 of Trial 2 in Summer Camp 5 (Event) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 2 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 8 |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Skill-Reducing Weapon / Dual Weapon|currency = Paid}} Screenshot 2014-10-18-17-28-43.png IMG 3421.png IMG 4291.PNG|The Dual Stake Launchers with Warlock Bundle. DualSL.jpg|Firing The Dual Stake Launcher ReloadDSL.jpg|Reloading The Dual Stake Launcher Dual Stakes' long range.jpg|Long range kills are more than possible if one can find the right moment! IMG 0416.PNG|New preview animation The Dual Stake Launcher is a weapon that was introduced in the Respawnables during the Halloween Update 2014. It can only be obtained through the last of 18 tiers of the Monster Mash or by buying the Halloween Weapon Collection during the Halloween Haunt of 2015. The Dual Stake Launcher is basically two Stake Launchers in your hands with double the number of stakes, double the fire rate and higher agility than the normal Stake Launcher. Its projectile slows down targets when hit. Strategy Having twice the ammo capacity and fire rate of the Stake Launcher, the Dual Stake Launchers is capable of killing enemies faster than its single counterpart. When a player is shot and slowed, you will get an easy kill after another volley of stakes. Even though it is better than its single counterpart, the projectiles it shoots has a slow traveling speed. Engaging in close combat is advised since its projectile speed combined with the weapon low accuracy makes it less likely for you to hit players at medium or long range, especially moving targets. You can easily kill players if they are moving forward towards you (especially shotgun users) since the projectiles would slow them down. It slows down the opponent for approximately three seconds, giving you the option of either running away from your opponent or to finish him off. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Dual Stake Launcher projectile slows down players. *Players can move fairly fast while equipping this weapon despite it having only 2 agility. *It has a long effective range, capable of getting kills from a distance. *Twice the fire rate and rounds of the Stake Launcher. *Stat-wise, the Dual Stake Launcher outclasses the Stake Launcher by its fire rate, agility and ammo capacity. *Players can easily counter short-range weapons like Shotguns. *The reload time can be reduced by 25% with the Impaler's Coat. *Its damage can be buffed by 45% by wearing both Wasp Helmet and Mobile Assisted Unit Jacket, making it a fatal weapon. Disadvantages *The Dual Stake Launcher projectiles are slow, so fast players can dodge them from medium or long range. *Horrible accuracy. *Despite being able to slow down the opponent, this doesn't stop them from shooting at you. Especially dangerous (still) for the opponent(s) who are using Close-Quarters Weapons. *The projectiles tend to dip at longer ranges. Video Trivia * When you fire the Dual Stake Launcher, the stakes in the clips don't disappear. This was also applied to the Stake Launcher. * This weapon was very popular during Hand Grenade Fest 2. Players used to slow down the enemy with stakes then throw a grenade for easy grenade kill. * In reality, spinning the Dual Stake Launchers or similar weapons will not reload the weapon. * It reloads by throwing it in midair, making the pair of weapons flip once and fall back at the player's hands. See also * Stake Launcher * Halloween Weapon Collection * Halloween Sets Collection Category:Weapons Category:Dual Weapons Category:Skill-Reducing Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Launchers Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:3 Range Weapons Category:2 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons